


The Mystery of Astrae Hill

by YayaSamuko



Series: Random challenge [1]
Category: Strawberry Panic!
Genre: All-girl school, Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, M/M, Memory Loss, Mystery, Other, Supernatural Elements, Transgender, Vampires, Yuri, girl's love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayaSamuko/pseuds/YayaSamuko
Summary: Rumors has it vampires are hiding at Miator, one of the school built atop Astre Hills. Two boys decided to change gender to attend there and try to solve the mystery. [Genderbend, Transsexual, Yuri and Girl's Love]





	The Mystery of Astrae Hill

_Astrae Hill..._

It was a place where only female individuals were allowed to enter. Atop it, three schools were built. The daughter of important figures were sent there to study and said schools because famous.

Rumors can lead to misunderstanding. However, for people working for supernatural department, they do know something was hiding there.

Having spent years studying about occult in their high school, first year Suzumi Tamate and Aoi Nagihiko were good friends who did share a passion. Despite being reluctant from time to time, Nagihiko was always ready to help his friend.

"Nagi-chan, we need to investigate Astrae Hill! We really need to."

"But how are we going to do that, Tama-chan? Only girls are allowed there."

The redhead instantly regretted his question as a smirk appeared on his friend's face. "Of course, in 21st century, science can perform miracles."

"Don't tell me..." Nagihiko took one step back.

"Yup!" The smile on the other boy's face was so persistent it was hard to escape.

[-x-x-x-]

One week after the operation to change their sex was complete, Tamate had his- er, her parents deal with the paperwork. One month later, the two boy- girls were ready to transfer to Miator, one of the schools.

"Tamao-chan... I do not think my heart is ready for this." The now female Nagihiko- Nagisa -commented while tying her hair in a high ponytail.

"No need to worry, Nagisa-chan~ You are cute so we will not be found out." The other individual also female- Tamao -also got ready to leave for their destination. "Rumors say a vampire lives in the dorm so we'll find about her and ask a couple of question."

"A v-v-vampire?" Nagisa started to shake as the comb she was holding fell on the floor. "Isn't that a little dangerous, Tamao-chan? Plus, what are we going to do after asking these questions?"

"We'll try being friend with her." such a carefree answer as the bluenette grabbed her bag and walked out of her room, soon followed by her friend. They waved goodbye to Mr. and Ms. Suzimi before leaving. The trip on train didn't last long and they soon reached their destination. As the duo were climbing the hill, they saw others girls walking the same path as well. Tamao then grabbed her friend by the arm protectively. "Be careful, Nagisa-chan! You are too cute we never know someone might be after you."

"Tamao-chan..." The redhead sweetdropped.

While the other girls were divided with wearing three kind of uniform according to the school they attended, the newly turned female students were still clad in their old uniform -the female version though- composed of a sailor shirt and wavy skirt. The two of them wore matching white ribbon to keep their hair in a ponytail and an odd bun respectively.

The walk was not that much problem as no one seemed to pay that much attention to them. Nagisa felt uneasy though as he- well she because a girl on her friend's whim. It was not as if she ever cared about gender. Either way was fine but to think she would go this far to solve a mystery many wanted to check before. While not the bravest out there, she sure was curious so she followed Tamao by her own will.

Lost in her thought, the redhead didn't notice the roots of a large tree on her path and fell face first as the result of it. Before reaching the main gate was a small garden and that was where the girl did embarrasse herself. "Ouch!"

"Nagisa-chan, are you okay?" The bluenette quickly turned to her friend and helped her stand up. Some other girls were also worried and approached them.

As Nagisa was trying to stand up, she whined in pain and saw blood on her knees. "I think I hurt myself while failing."

Tamao displayed concern on her face as she took her friend's hand to her her stand up. "Sorry I didn't pay enough attention to you, Nagisa-chan. For now, we should find the nurse's office first."

The redhead sweetdropped at how protective her friend was. She didn't let it bother her though as the other girls led them in after they explained they have transfered in.

[-x-x-x-]

"How shameful..." Nagisa sighed as she was walking the small forest surrounding the school building. She was still wearing her old school uniform as their new were still being adjusted. Bandages were on her knees while she walked around, having been lost.

After being taken care of, the duo has decided to walk around and find some clue but somehow got separated, ending with the redhead now lost. She has been wandering for a while now and sighed again as she arrived in front of a lake.

"I think I got lost." Nagisa was never good at direction.

Sighing another time, she was about to walk away while a hand on her shoulder made the girl shake and turn slowly. From behind her stood a tall girl with long silvet hair, looking at the newly transferred student.

The two of them remained in silence for a while as neither could mutter a word. The mysterious individual chuckled while seeing Nagisa's confusion and leaned forward. She muttered something and the redhead lost consciousness.

[-x-x-x-]

Nagisa opened her eyes and she met an unfamiliar ceiling. Pushing her back so she could sit up, she noticed an unfamiliar bed inside a rather large room across the one bed she was currently in.

"Are you okay, Nagisa-chan?" came the familiar voice of Tamao who was sitting beside the bed her friend was in. She had a book in her lap. "I found you unconscious near the lake."

"What happened?" The other girl wonder as she tried to stand up, only to be stopped by her friend.

"You shouldn't move yet. You lost quite the blood."

"What do you mean?"

Her response was answered as Tamao took a pocket mirror and had Nagisa see the mark of small wounds made by a pair of fangs on her own neck. There was no mistaking it, she has been bit by a vampire... or something like that.

As she was about to speak up, Tamao bit her frustration on a handkerchief. "Owww~ How dare that vampire attack MY beloved Nagisa-chan!?" She muttered angrily. "The only one allowed to bite her neck should be ME."

"I can hear you, Tamao-chan..." The other girl sweetdropped. She knew her friend was somehow acting too protective toward her. It has been like this even when they were both males and they even received questions asking if they were gay since then.

"But it's frustrating..." The bluenette let go of the tissue and let go of a sigh. "But this might be a proof the thing we are looking for do exist. For now, you are still weak though so we'll rest well for the rest of the evening. We will start looking around again tomorrow after class."

"Sure!" Nagisa laid back down as her friend stood up from the chair and walked toward the door. Before opening said door, she turned to her friend though. "It is almost dinner time. Appearently, there are all kind of rules regarding the traditions in the dorm so we better follow them. It seems as the teachers and student council managed to conceal the real reason you fainted so I suspect they might know something. I will bring you something to eat later as well so feel free to rest for now."

The redhead nodded. "I understand."

And with that, her friend left the room and shut the door behind, leaving Nagisa alone. Said girl had her hair untied, her bag resting at the othet side of the room. Since their mission had them live in the dorms, they had to leave their cellphone, laptop and other documents at the Suzumi residence and only bring things normal schoolgirls should have.

That said, Nagisa was not used to being a girl yet. Three months after her friend exclaimed she wanted to inspect Astrae Hill, the duo of friend went to Thailand for the surgery with their parent's approval. Nagisa's parents were rarely at home and didn't care that much, allowing her full freedom and sometimes just reminding her to assume the results.

For the duo, gender never mattered in contrast to their greed for knowledge. Tamate and Nagihiko were both members of the occult club in their previous school and were childhood friends so it was obvious they decided to do everything together.

Without noticing it, Nagisa has fallen asleep, unaware of a moving shadow. Said shadow turned into an humanoid form that stood by the girl. It sat by the bed and caressed the unconscious schoolgirl's cheek, earning a small yelp. The student was nowhere close to waking up though.

The shady figure chuckled. "You are a cute one, aren't you?" She then leaned down to deliver a friendly kiss on the sleeping girl's cheek.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the other students gathered, waiting for the school representative to arrive. It was know as the Etoile system. Tamao has heard about it prior so it came to no surprise. They had to wait a couple of minute before a tall young woman with long silver hair stepped in. She was wearing Miator's uniform.

Everyone looked at her with respect and the bluenette couldn't help but feel uneasy, partially because she was the only one wearing a different uniform and mainly because of the vibes the girl was giving. She went against doing anything though and so began the prayer.

Dinner went smoothly after Tamao explained her friend's condition. Oddly enough, after eating, as the girl was taking something for her friend, the tall young woman stopped her.

"Wait one minute! You are Suzumi Tamao, right?"

"Y-yes." The bluenette nodded, trying to sound polite. It has only been a while since he became a she so it was slightly harder than expected to sound natural. "May I help you, Etoile-sama?"

The two were in the hallways and Shizuma pushed the young girl against a corner, their eyes meeting. "You're also a cute one." Tamao's own irises turned red and dull as she fell under her aggressor's spell.

Next time the student regained consciousness, she was alone on the hallways. A glance at the clock revealed she blacked out for half an hour, a good part of her recent memory missing. "What happened?" She rubbed her neck and noticed marks left by a pair of fangs. Already there, she had an idea. "Who was it though? I do not remember anything. Maybe I should just go back and ask Nagisa-chan later."

From the shadow, Shizuma just smiled widely, watching as Tamao started walking again. The whitette licked her fingers. "It looks like these two new kittens are going to be fun to tease."

The next day, the two girls has fully regained their energy. The odd thing was how the mark of fangs has fully disappeared from their neck like magic. On top of all, their memory was fuzzy.

"The last thing I remember was starting dinner after the prayer." Tamao explained.

Her friend who sat across her nodded. The two of them were at the library, a pile of book in front of them. "Same. I remember walking the woods and then there's a blank."

Just to try, they have asked a couple of girls if they knew some rumors or mysteries around but they got no good information. When asked, the student council just sent them off.

"I think that Rokujou-san knows something." Tamao concluded, thinking the way the young woman was acting was fishy.

Nagisa just nodded as she flipped another page of the book she was reading. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Tamao-chan, check this out!"

Said girl stood up and sat near her friend so they could see the content of the book. At first glance, nothing would be out of place but upon closer look, these were the pictures taken of every graduates for the past century.

"Do you see what I see?"

The redhead nodded. "The current Etoile always appear in them every six years. I am sure it's the same person."

"Maybe..." Tamao paused an instant. "Something is bothering me though; why would she leave such obvious fact like this to be seen by everyone? I fear we fell into a trap or something."

"You think so?" Nagisa flipped another page. "I also notice Rokujou-san and Tsukidate-san always appearing again and again. Or at least people that look like them."

"Let me see..." The other girl took a closer look. "Now that you say it, the student council do look like these ones."

Unlike for Shizuma in the pictures with always long hair, Miyuki had hers different. Same with Chiyo. A small check in and they saw their full names. No one has tried to hide anything.

"This is really fishy." Tamao voice her concern. "How come no one has ever noticed how Rokujou Miyuki, Hanazono Shizuma and Tsukidate Chiyo always appeared on these graduation pictures every six years?"

"Or maybe they noticed it but are under the influence of something."

As the two were thinking about a plausible theory, the girl they were gossiping about appeared from behind them. "We are about to close soon."

The duo turned around to see a meek and petite girl wearing Miator's uniform. Nagusa smiled. "Understood."

They gathered their stuff and started walking back to the dorm. They failed to notice it was rather late and ran before the closure of the gate. After arriving, a knock on their door and Chiyo greeted them.

"Good evening..." She shyly said. "S-sorry to disturb you at such late time. It's about the stagiaire system. I was assigned to assist Nagisa-Onee-sama and Tamao-Onee-sama..."

Tamao remember something about the juniors cleaning the senior's room while the later give them guidance. She studied a lot before transferring after all. "All right! Come in, Chiyo-chan."

As the clumsy girl tried to get thing done, the older girls were sitting by the window. Nagisa kept her gaze at the horizon while the bluenette followed the suspicious girl around with her gaze. After a good minute, said girl gave a very deep bow. "P-please excuse me if something I am doing is bothering you, Tamao-Onee-sama."

"Hein?"

"Since you've been watching me, I figured I did something unpleasant."

The older girl noticed and gave an awkward smile. "Oh. My bad! I was just lost in my though. Sorry for scaring you, Chiyo-chan!"

She thought it was hard to believe this girl could be a vampire. Well... one never knew. Plus, they had no concrete proof except the pictures no one wanted to believe. After all, the met up with a couple of girls around the Strawberry dorms to ask about the trio of girl who always appeared and they gave Nagisa and Tamao an odd look, asking them if everything was all right.

"It seems as if no one want to believe us..."

"Pardon me?" Chiyo asked as she looked back at the older girl. She was busy removing the dust out the desks while wearing an apron over her uniform.

"It's nothing."

"Okay then..."

By that time, Tamao noticed how silent her friend was and voiced her concern. "Nagisa-chan?"

Said girl had her eyes glued to the horizon, yet dull. Tamao checked closer and noticed her friend didn't react at all. She looked around and saw a smirk on the younger girl's face. Next thing she knew, she was lying on her bed.

Checking on the other bed, Nagisa was sound asleep with the same mark of fangs as the day prior. The bluenette stood up to check a mirror and saw the same mark on her neck. She then woke her friend up. "Nagisa-chan, wake up!"

The girl took a moment before standing up. "I can't remember anything after we left the library." She then reached an hand for her bedside table but noticed few of her possession has been moved over to the desk by the bed's foot. "Tamao-chan..." She looked at her friend with teary eyes.

Tamao was in the same state, having no memory of the events after they left the library, unaware that Chiyo was standing outside their room, a smile on her face. "Thanks for the mean, Onee-sama! I look forward to work together again next week." She then walked toward her own room where two young women were waiting.

"Delicious, wasn't it?" Shizuma smirked. She was lying on the younger girl's bed while riding a book.

"Yes." The girl gave a cheerful nod. "Nothing like the ones we usual have here."

Miyuki on the other hand, just sighed. She was sitting on a chair, a book on her lap. "You better be careful though. Some girls has started getting cautious lately and I had to clear the momory of many of them again."

"Sorry for having you always look after us." Chiyo made a polite bow.

"It was always like that for us." The tallest of the trio gazed at the ceiling, remembering their youth. "But the painful past is long behind us. We have somewhere to call a home now."

The petite girl nodded.

One week later, Nagisa and Tamao got to wear the Miator uniform and continued their research. As time went by fruitlessly, they suffered insane memory loss little by little. The bluenette started worrying about her friend.

"Maybe we should forget about this matter." She muttered as the two of them were in their room while doing their homework. "I don't want to put Nagisa-chan in danger. If following this insane passion might hurt my precious one, I'd rather give up."

"Tamao-chan?" Her friend was at loss of words. It has been a dozen of times they were attacked and didn't find any clue about the vampire's identity. The truth was they already found about it a couple of time but had their memory erased.

Of course, such screwing of their brain alternated a couple of thing with their personality. "We will transfer back next week. Sorry for always dragging you selfishly."

"It's okay." Nagisa nodded as she hugged her friend from behind. "The reason I followed Tamao-chan is because I want to. I regret nothing."

Little they knew someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. That night, the vampire trio met up at the greenhouse. "They plan on fleeing, huh?" Shizuma chuckled. "They are so funny to tease though."

"So, what are we going to do?" Miyuki sighed.

"The picked my interest."

Chiyo fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. "I've only knew them for a week but have grown really attached."

"Odd for you to accept men." The taller young woman teased. She knew her friend was not really comfortable with people of the opposite gender and they found about Tamate and Nagihiko.

"Their soul are female... or at least close to one." The girl protested. "Unlike the crude and harsh soldiers, these Onee-sama are caring and kind. I think I wouldn't even mind if they were male."

"Is that so?" Shizuma chuckled again. "These two are unlike everyone from this school. I don't want to let them go."

Miyuki sighed. "Do not tell me you plan on doing what I think."

A smirk was everything she needed as an answer.

Two days later, as the wannabe detective duo were ready to go to sleep, they got a sudden visit from the vampire duo. No words were exchanged as Tamao's and Nagisa's memory all returned at once the moment they met.

"Wait! What?" The redhead screamed in horror at the realization she got her blood sucked several time and then realizing these three were the creatures they were chasing for a week.

"Ara Ara." Tamao was also confused. "I dare think you have something you want to tell us in exchange for our memory."

"Yes." The whitette explained. "This school can get boring and lonely so we need allies. The three of us has always been together and saw thousand of girls enrolling in and graduating. So, we want the two of you to stay here forever."

"Oh my!" Nagisa was unsure about how to react. "I don't really know if..."

"It wasn't a request though." Chiyo gave an innocent smile as her eyes turned bring red, her canines growing and a pair of large bat wings growing on her back. "I look forward to having you over, Onee-sama~"

A pair of muffled scream could have been heard coming from the room but the brainwashed students just passed by without paying any attention.

[-x-x-x-]

Four individuals sat inside a large office, a pile of documents scattered around. They were middle school age and were member of the detective club of their school.

"Suzumi and Aoi, huh?" The leader, -Chikaru- the oldest of the group frowned at the paper in front of them.

"It says they went missing suddenly few days after asking for a transfer out." One of her assistant -Kizuna- commented.

"That screams like a story out of these mystery comedy novels." Another assistant -Remon- added as she placed a finger on her chin.

The last member -Kagome- just nodded. The four of them has heard about a very mysterious disappearance in Astrae Hill a decade prior and wanted to know more. Since the direction refused to give an authorization, no one was allowed to lead a research and the very rare fools who has attempted to check anyway were found a week later in a termite's den at the foot of the montain.

"So much mysteries are gathering around Astrae Hill. I say we check it ou!" Chikaru grabbed her cellphone and sent a message text. "We are going to transfer to Le Rim and will solve this mystery!"

"Yay!" The three other cheered.

Little they knew it was a very bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> *tic* *toc* *tic* *toc*
> 
> As the sound coming from the large clock echoed inside the dark room, a sole figure could be seen sitting on a sofa facing a window. The individual turned to the newcomer, displaying the mask they were wearing. Said mask was the face of a creepy doll with a wide grin.
> 
> "Fear not, it's just me; YayaSamuko. It was just my response for another challenge."
> 
> The individual was also wearing an oversized coat and a blanket wrapped around them to keep them warm on the cold winter night.
> 
> "This was my lame attempt at Horror/Suspense/Crime and I know it's creepy and insane." The shady person grabbed a cup of instant ramen and poured boiling water on it. "I should be back to writing fluff soon. Worry not!"
> 
> As the ramen was ready the individual was about to remove their mask but then had a glance at the window. They remained quiet an instant.
> 
> "What happened of Nagisa and Tamao?" They chuckled. "And what about Chikaru's team?" A pause followed. "I'll leave that to your imagination." The author gave a small bow of the head as the room fell once again in a total darkness.
> 
> "See you next time..."


End file.
